


5-Star Cafe

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafe AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, mentions of injury, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You couldn't call it five-star dining. Just a little Cafe on a street corner with bustling traffic people trying to get from one place to another or cars zooming by. Tables almost always housing at least a few people, mostly college students getting some coffee or a quick bite with the occasional businessmen looking for something cheap and on the way. There was also a few tables outside covered up by an overhang of bright fabric that was used significantly less in this kind of heat. A small Bridge was across from the cafe it went over a small River that most people tend to ignore until they have to cross it. But had a sense of familiarity that Keith had noticed almost immediately about it. A sense of safety.





	5-Star Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THIS PLEASE.  
> The story of slightly based off of a play called The Madwoman of Chaillot. A part of the play has two characters doing something very similar to what I had Keith and Lance doing the story. There are also some very important differences the play takes place in the early 1900s for one thing. 
> 
> Also please note then the play right before this the character I based on Lance'S situation was attempting suicide but was stopped by a police officer. I didn't want to go down this route but if you want to that context you can. you can also believe that he got mugged or something else.

You couldn't call it five-star dining. Just a little Cafe on a street corner with bustling traffic people trying to get from one place to another or cars zooming by. Tables almost always housing at least a few people, mostly college students getting some coffee or a quick bite with the occasional businessmen looking for something cheap and on the way. There were also a few tables outside covered up by an overhang of bright fabric that was used significantly less in this kind of heat. A small Bridge was across from the cafe it went over a small River that most people tend to ignore until they should cross it. But had a sense of familiarity that Keith had noticed almost immediately about it. A sense of safety.

Keith started worked at Altea Cafe for some extra money. Since he was taking fewer classes during the summer he took the opportunity to make a little bit of extra cash. It helped that he had a friend that owns the cafe. Allura had always been nice about this kind of thing. Providing him a job when he couldn't get one anywhere else.

He pivoted on his heel to push open the door with his back. Balancing a tray on his hand, holding a drink, a small sandwich, and a salad. A man, he'd have to guess a little older than himself, waited at a window seat scrolling through his phone. Keith did his best to walk quickly through the aisles to make it to the Man he sat down the food and drink and rushed back to the kitchen. The lunch rush and always been their busiest time. He nodded at Pidge as he ran by her, going back to get the next order from Hunk.

He and pidge always manage to make it work rushing around inside while Allura took the outside tables considering there were less of them. As he dropped off the next order, he saw a lady standing at the counter ready to finish up and pay. He sped up to the counter and took the receipt she was holding out he glanced the bottom. "That will be 11.35$ ma'am" she handed over the money and Keith just about headed back into the kitchen.

The shriek outside was enough to make anyone's blood run cold. From inside the cafe, she could hear the muffled voices speaking. Mostly saying the same thing though.

"Oh my God!"

"If he okay?"

"Is that boy alive? What happened?"

Keith glanced over at Pidge. Their eyes met and they both headed towards the door immediately along with a couple other patrons inside the cafe. Pidge rushed in front of him and from behind her as she pushed open the door he could see a swarm of people standing around something. One voice easily rose above all the others though. Allura's voice cut through all the others and allowed demanding tone that quieted everyone very quickly.

"What's going on?!"

His curiosity got the better of him easily. Keith maneuvered his way through the crowd to see what they were all looking at. Most people stepped aside for him once they saw that he worked at the cafe. Briefly glancing behind him, he saw Pidge and Allura quickly following behind him.

After shoving his way through the crowd, he reached the center to find a man laying on the ground. Keith sat on his knees next to him to get a better look, he vaguely suspected Pidge and Allura were probably behind him.

The man looked like a mess. His brown hair had been scuffed up and there is a bruise littering the side of his tanned face along with a few others possibly on him. His clothes were wrinkled and parts were covered in dirt with the tear at the bottom of his jeans.

All of it aside though, Keith felt his face heating up as he leaned closer to the young man's face. He wasn't bad looking. Keith glanced behind him.

"Oh, is he dead Allura?"

He watched as Allura hurriedly checked her pockets and pulled out a small compact mirror, she opened it and quickly handed it back to him and gesture to the man before him.

" Quickly hold this mirror to him if it clouds over--"

"It clouds over"

"-- he's alive"

The grouping of people that it's surrounded the young man seem to all simultaneously breathe out a sigh of relief along with Keith. A few of them also seem to chuckle at the redness on Keith's cheeks when he glanced at the young man. Keith leaned forward gently towards the young man. Getting closer he could almost see the soft breath that he was taking just further confirming that he was indeed alive. Keith watch does the young man took a sharp breath in, he shoved his hand behind and pushing himself upwards bringing him nose-to-nose with Keith.

As their eyes both met, there was a moment of silence in between them, as both they and the group around them all held their breath. The young man took a breath in and seem to examine Keith for a moment. Then after that moment, his eye rolled back into his head as he sighed out.

"...How beautiful..."

There was an auditory thump as the young man hit the ground after falling back. Keith felt his entire face heat up from the compliment, though he shook his head and quickly snapped out of it probably checking to make sure that he was okay. He saw Pidge lifting his head up and placing a pillow underneath it. She had carried out some food with her for when he got up. She met his eyes and shrugged at him.

"He'll probably be ok... I mean Allura seemed pretty calm" He tried to reason with himself and Pidge. Pidge looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a deadpan look. 

"I mean sure but someone could lose their arm and Allura would shrug and put a band-aid on it."

He sighed and nodded. Keith noticed crowd was beginning to disperse now, everybody being able to confirm that there wasn't any danger and that the man was indeed okay and being taken care of. Most have gone back to dining which means at least one of them would have to get to back to work. They both turned to look at Allura who is no longer standing there they then saw her inside on the phone.

"Keith!"  
He swore as he heard Hunk yelling his name from back inside the cafe in the kitchen. He swiftly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. His eyes shot back down to Pidge and where the young man was resting. There was still the minor concerned that he had an injury of some kind or had been hurt or--  
"KEITH!"

He heard him yell out for him once more and knew that he had no choice but to go back to him immediately. He nodded his head at Pidge and ran back towards the door.

“COMING”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Keith seemed OOC I just loved this story idea!  
> <3


End file.
